Guerre, fugue et cheveux bleu pastel
by KrysHarper
Summary: Gwendolen Pond n'est rien d'autre qu'une adolescente avec des problèmes. Après avoir fugué, elle n'a qu'une envie : retourner à Poudlard. Cependant cette quatrième année ne s'annonce pas aussi paisiblement ennuyeuse que les précédentes. Une attaque de loup-garou se prépare et Gwen s'y retrouvera mêlée par sa meilleure amie qui lui aurait caché un bien lourd secret.


**Bonjour, merci de vous intéresser à l'histoire de ma rebelle aux cheveux bleus ! Celle-ci est écrite en collaboration avec Googiegarance qui elle s'occupe du point de vue d'Akame, la meilleure amie lycanthrope de Gwen. Donc si vous avez le temps, allez jeter un coup d'oeil de son côté de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Gwendolen ignora le regard inquiet du serveur qui déposait devant elle une énième tasse de café. Elle lui offrit cependant un petit sourire et continua de faire tourner son téléphone dans ses mains, sans même jeter un coup d'œil à la tasse fumante devant elle. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait commandée que pour pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps dans ce café qu'elle occupait déjà depuis quelques heures. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle finit par avaler à petite gorgée la boisson amère, pourtant certaine que si elle en avalait plus, elle resterait éveillée jusqu'à la fin de l'été. _Au moins, je n'aurai plus à me préoccuper de trouver un endroit où dormir, _pensa-t-elle. En réalité, ce n'était pas ça qui inquiétait Gwen, elle avait surtout besoin de parler à quelqu'un et de cracher tout le venin qu'elle retenait depuis deux mois. Alors elle se décida finalement à composer le numéro de celle à qui elle avait tout de suite pensé après avoir claqué la porte de chez elle.

« Hey Victoire… Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit de t'appeler si j'avais un problème ? »

L'adolescente jeta un regard anxieux à la malle contenant à présent toute sa vie. Sa voix était un peu plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais après tout elle n'était qu'une gamine de quatorze ans paumée. Et accessoirement sans toit.

« Et bien je crois que je viens de fuguer. Tu peux venir me chercher s'il-te-plait ? »

L'un des nombreux avantages que possédait les sorciers était de pouvoir transplaner – c'est-à-dire se téléporter en un peu moins _Star Treck_. Ainsi, il ne fallu que quelques secondes à Victoire pour débarquer. Elle remplit aussitôt la pièce de sa présence. Ses longs cheveux blonds et sa silhouette élancée y étaient pour peut-être beaucoup, mais le sang de Vélane hérité de son arrière grand-mère jouait certainement un rôle. Mais si tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, Victoire n'y prêtait pas attention, trop inquiète par le coup de fil de son amie. Il mit cependant quelques instants à la reconnaître. La Weasley afficha d'abord une expression étonnée, mais rapidement, elle y raccrocha un sourire rassurant. Elle s'empressa d'enlacer Gwen et s'assit en face d'elle. Cette dernière était finalement plus qu'heureuse de ne plus être seule à affronter les regards tantôt désapprobateurs, tantôt inquiets des autres clients. Il fallait dire qu'elle offrait un bien étrange spectacle. Une adolescente aux cheveux bleu pâle, en robe blanche et botte de combat, les pieds reposants sur une énorme malle semblant sortir tout droit du grenier de son grand-père.

« - Pas mal hein ? Fini par dire Gwen en attrapant une de ses mèches fraîchement teintes.

- Un peu radical comme changement, mais j'aime bien, répondit son amie. »

Elle commanda un thé au serveur qui cette fois n'accorda même pas un coup d'œil à l'adolescente, n'ayant d'yeux que pour la top-modèle en face de lui. Quand il s'éloigna enfin, Gwen se décida enfin à vider son sac.

« - Je n'existe pas pour elle ! Si elle n'est pas en train d'assister à un défilé de mode quelconque, elle est trop occupée à parler de Morgan « _Parfaite_ » Rider, explosa la jeune sorcière. _Wow Morgan, quel sens du style in-cro-ya-ble. Vous saviez que Morgan a gagné le concours de Miss magique trois années consécutives ? Holala Morgan, tu as obtenu un sans faute en potion ? Quelle jeune femme incroyable ! Morgan, ça te dis de faire les boutiques avec moi ?_ Bon sang, c'est moi sa fille non ? Sa fille unique ! Et elle ne m'a même pas accordé un regard depuis que je suis rentrée de Poudlard ! J'aurais pu ramener un nouveau garçon tous les soirs qu'elle n'aurait pas haussé un sourcil. »

Elle et sa mère habitaient toujours chez la meilleure amie de cette dernière. Un arrangement qui semblait convenir à tout le monde, surtout car personne n'avait daigné demander son avis à la jeune sorcière. Déjà que loger avec une mère aussi distante était dur, dans cette situation, Gwen devait aussi se préoccuper de sa Némésis en talon aiguille, fille de la meilleure amie de sa mère. Et à la différence de sa mère dont elle était débarrassée les trois quarts de l'année, Gwen devait se coltiner Son Altesse Morgan Adélaïde Rider 365 longs jours par an, cette dernière étudiant aussi à Poudlard. Pire que tout, étant toutes les deux des Gryffondors, les deux adolescentes partageait le même dortoir. Bref pas étonnant que Gwen ait claqué la porte du loft où elle était obligée de cohabiter avec Satan et une mère qui n'avait rien d'une mère n'était s'attendait donc un peu à ce que la jeune sorcière fugue. Toutes les deux avaient déjà longuement parlé de la relation que Gwen entretenait aves ses parents. A l'époque, elles savaient déjà l'une comme l'autre que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne craque et décide d'aller voir ailleurs.

« - Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu es partie ? demanda calmement Victoire.

- Il faudrait déjà qu'elle ait remarqué ma présence. Je te jure que j'essaye Vic, mais elle ne fait pas d'effort. Pourtant c'est elle qui m'a sorti qu'elle voulait une « relation mère-fille » basée sur la confiance et l'amour. _Trust and love my ass, _jura l'adolescente dont on sentait la frustration dans la voix. Encore une fois, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à sangloter et que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Ou alors elle risquait de faire exploser le café.

- Gwen. Gwen. Victoire lui attrapa la main et la serra. Tu n'es pas seule ok ? Si elle ne veut pas connaître sa merveilleuse fille c'est son problème, mais nous, tes amis, jamais on ne te tournera le dos. »

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un instant ainsi, puis Victoire esquissa un petit sourire avant d'ajouter.

« - C'était un peu niais comme discours non ?

- Un peu, répondit Gwen en rigolant. Mais merci beaucoup.

- Sinon ton père ne peut pas te prendre pour la fin des vacances ? Tu lui en a parlé au moins ?

- Non, répondit la sorcière en hochant la tête. Il travaille au ministère de la magie nord-américain en ce moment. Et puis s'il apprenait que je me suis enfuie, il risquerait de me renvoyer chez ma mère pour que je fasse la paix. S'il-te-plait, je ne peux pas rester chez toi jusqu'à la rentré ? Il ne reste que deux semaines, demanda-t-elle avec son regard le plus « si tu es vraiment ma grande sœur de cœur aide moi ».

-Le problème c'est que j'ai vendu mon appart et que celui que j'ai acheté avec Teddy n'est pas encore près. Du coup on dort chez les Pot…

- QUOI, s'exclama Gwen. Tu vas emménager avec Teddy ?! Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Vous allez vous marier ? Parce que si tu as oublié de me l'annoncer je préfère encore finir mon été dans un motel minable que de te reparler un jour.

- Pourquoi tout le monde pense que l'on va se marier ? C'est juste arrivé comme ça, je ne comprend pas que vous en fassiez tout un plat, s'empressa de répondre Victoire en rougissant. Enfin bref, j'habite chez les Potter en ce moment, mais je suis sûre qu'il y a une place pour toi. De toutes façons, tu fais partie de la famille et tu le sais très bien. »

Cette affirmation finit de dénouer les nœuds dans l'estomac de Gwen. Il était vrai qu'elle finissait depuis 4 ans ses étés chez les Potter. Sans compter Noël et les autres vacances durant l'année. C'était peut-être triste dit ainsi, mais elle se sentait plus chez elle dans leur maison que dans l'immense loft de sa mère. Et finalement, ça lui convenait parfaitement.


End file.
